kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkonda
Darkonda is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as the elite second-in-command to Dark Specter in the United Alliance of Conquest, then returning in "An Empire of Dreams" for the events of the Knowhere/Xandar campaign. A ruthless Kerovan bounty hunter who mutated himself with demon blood to become a New-Age Daemon with terrifying powers, Darkonda has always been out for number one, namely himself. Over the centuries of his rotten existence, he's been getting himself involved in political assassinations, devastating planetary wars, and all manner of crimes in order to build up his reputation and gain power over the universe. That is why he's usually on Darth Sidious' go-to list for being hired to do his bidding in exchange for a handsome fee. During one of his assignments, Darkonda is sent to help aid Sidious' partner Thanos the Mad Titan in retrieving the Orb of Morag, said to contain the fabled Power Infinity Stone, though he gets into a rivalry with Gamora, Nebula, and Ronan the Accuser in the process on who will retrieve the Stone first. Story Backstory (His origins as a scumbag human bounty hunter from the planet KO-35 (original human form should look similar to that of Lie Kopflen from Flashman), secretly worships the Dark Forces in the hopes of gaining power to rule over the universe, gets his wish by getting an assignment to take in Master Vile's Cult on Eltar for a lengthy sum of money, only to instead side with the Cult when they offer him a serum made of demon blood that will transform him into his current Freddy Kreuger-esque form should he inject it into his heart; gains great power from his mutation, and ups his game in bounty hunting, making a name for himself in the intergalactic criminal underground.) The Keyblade Wars (Catches the attention of Dark Specter, who recruits him into the UAE as his personal huntsman and slave-gatherer in exchange for ruling over part of the galaxy once the Christ-Blade falls into their hands; serves as a recurring boss against the Keyblade Order, leading scores of monsters and Darkhearts to cause acts of terrorism on the worlds; usually seen aiding one of the Seekers in their dastardly plans before leaving him or her behind to save his own hide; later snoops about to discover Solego's involvement behind the Keyblade Civil War, and is paid hush money to keep quiet about the Master's agenda and to further his agenda by suckering in enough rubes into unwittingly doing his bidding; manages to survive the UAE's downfall by escaping into hiding) From Unchained to Birth of A New Era (His activities over the many centuries between the Keyblade War and the Modern Era, such as causing the destruction of KO-35 with the help of his minion Scorponok of Barillia, and kidnapping several orphans from many planets to deliver to his clients to serve as their brainwashed tyke-bombs; eventually catches the eye of Sheev Palpatine, Darkseid, and Thanos, who recruit him into their secret alliance to overthrow Darth Plageuis and rule the Sith Order in their own individual ways) Birth of A New Era (Serves as an ally to Warp Darkmatter, Jango Fett, Pete, and Mim as minions of Sidious on Radiant Garden; secretly desires to kill Palpatine after being gypped of his pay from the disastrous battle with Anakin in Coruscant's sewers; is the one to battle Padme in the Keyblade Graveyard to serve as a distraction for Julius' sneak attack; gets into contact with fellow treacherous schemer/Separatist agent Deviot and forges an alliance to one day rule the galaxy together once Sidious is revived long enough for them to send him back to Hell with a dagger through his back) From BoANE to Empire (Continues his treacherous ways for years, serving Thanos as a huntsman while plotting his rise to power; later encounters agents of the Dominion XIII, and decides to work alongside them as an associate for the evulz, though especially since he discovers that his old master Palpatine had in fact split his soul in two, and his Incorporeo, the Wiseman, was now the man operating behind Zurg, which gives Darkonda motivation to eventually expose Wiseman and kill him once and for all to assume his powers and rule the galaxy) A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams (Serves as an extra to Ronan the Accuser for GOTG 1, while also sowing the seeds for the future by manipulating Trakeena into facing off against her sisters to take the credit for retrieving the Power Stone so that he can steal it from her himself; part of a secret alliance of Dominion XIII agents plotting to overthrow Zurg for various reasons; ends up getting mutated into a monstrous form by the Power Stone and is ultimately destroyed by Taran and the Guardians of the Galaxy working together) The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Mutants Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Swordsmen Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Laser Manipulators Category:Gunslingers Category:Thanos' Forces Category:Speedsters Category:Teleportationers Category:The United Alliance of Conquest Category:The Original Separatist Confederacy